Kanon
|imgsize=300px |name = Kanon |katakana = かのん |romaji = Kanon |age = TBA |Species = human |gender = female |birthday = TBA |Zodiac = TBA |blood = TBA |hair color = Magenta with a Light Lavender streak |eye color = Teal |family = Laala Manaka - Sister |home = TBA |occupation = Idol |brand = Rosette Jewel |type = Lovely |manager = Usacha |song sang = Charisma and GIRL☆Yeah! }} Kanon (かのん) is an original main character of the series, PriPara. She is a lovely type idol whse main brand is Rosette Jewel. She is a member of Triangle and a member of an upcoming lovely unit. She is currently used by Masterhands-paper Appearance Kanon has teal eyes and magenta hair which is tied into a puffy ponytail resembling a flower from a low angle. She has a lavender streak in her hair which resembles the number 1 Personality She's a sweet girl that really loves singing and dancing. While being very cutesy, she has a pretty competitive side to her that she hides when interacting with other idols or fans. She also likes to put herself in the spotlight while emphasizing her cute side. She has confidence in herself as an idol, as she shows a lot of potential as being one but her trust in her cuteness sometimes prevents people from seeing that. She appears to be a fan of SoLaMi SMILE and Dressing Pafe, but also wants to beat them, particularly her elder sister Laala. She uses the word "chou" (meaning "super") a lot in her speech. Significant Coords Regular Coords *Sparkling Flower Coord - Casual coord in PriPara. *Triangle Lovely ♡ Coord - Team coord in Triangle. *Rosette Jewel Lovely Cyalume Coord - Cyalume Coord. Others *Peaceful Days SSR Card Coord (from IM@S-SS Uzuki Cards) - Random Coord Visual Relationships Main * [[Junon|'Junon']] - Her fellow member of Triangle. She loves the idea of a cool idol like her. * [[Pinon|'Pinon']] - Her fellow member of Triangle. She loves the idea of a pop idol like her. * [[Laala Manaka|'Laala Manaka']] - Her sister and her sworn rival as an idol. She both look ups to her and unit and also sees them as rivals. Others * Naru Ayase - She, along with Naru, sits on NEOPOLITAN's table in a cafe. Being very fond of lovely idols, Kanon looks up to Naru as an idol, and also treats her as a friend because of their similar personalities an interest * Minami Aizawa - She sits on Minami and her friend's table, after finding her sulking at the defeat of Triangle. They let her stay on their table and Minami and Kanon ended up becoming friends because of their similarities in clothe preferences, style and personal interests. * Ami Egami - She and Ami got along by the fact that Ami is a great listener, and Ami is very entertained by her personality. * Caroline Rosalin - She usually gets rude remarks from Caroline, being that Caroline wasn't exactly fond of lovely idols in general, but admired her determination for victory in the idol world. Their sense of rivalry made them close. Trivia *Her nickname is "The Super Cute Flower Girl" * She was the third member of Triangle to debut. * Her catchphrase is "Kanopero". *She was revealed to be Non Manaka in Episode 98 of the canon series. *It was revealed in Episode 98 that Non modeled her after Laala, Falulu, Mikan and all the Lovely-type PriPara idols. Gallery Ummmprad5-5129.png|Kanon and Naru (+Minami) Naru and Kanon.png|Kanon and Naru Category:Original PriPara Character Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Rosette Jewel User Category:Triangle Member Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Human Category:Masterhands-paper